I Didn't Know!
by C-Dogg
Summary: A nice little excursion to the mall turns out to be the second worst day of Yamucha's life.


I Didn't Know!

A Dragon Ball Spamfic

By C-Dogg

As any Dragon Ball fan can tell you, Trunks is the son of Bulma 

and Vegeta. There have been many stories written about how those 

two got together. Sob stories, comedies, dramas, and even lemons. 

But I've never seen any stories focusing on how Yamucha and Bulma 

broke up. So I figured "Why don't I write one myself?" So without 

a lot more ado, I present to you my product.

Disclaimer: To the owners of these characters, please don't sue me. 

I have no money. Besides, my lawyer can beat up your lawyer.

* * *

3:00 P.M.

"Never again," he said. "Never again will I let any girl with 

even so much as a blue highlight come near me."

Yamucha laid on his bed curled into a fetal position. The 

phone rang. He didn't answer it. He was afraid of who might be 

on the other end. Deftly afraid.

"I can't believe she did that to me. I'll never forget this day..."

* * *

8:00 A.M.

"What are you doing today?" Bulma asked Yamucha on the telephone.

"I didn't have anything planned," Yamucha answered. "Why?"

"Well, I was hoping you could take me to the mall."

"Sure. Is there anything that you planned on getting in particular?"

"Yeah. I'm choosing a birthday gift for my father and I need your 

help. Then after that, you can help me pick out some lingerie for 

myself," she told him in a sultry voice.

Yamucha's nose erupted in a gusher of blood. Puar rushed him 

with handfuls of toilet paper.

"Pick me up at 11 o' clock," Bulma told him before adding, "And 

please don't be late."

"Okay," said Yamucha in a nasal tone.

Yamucha had no idea that phone call would be the beginning of 

the second worst day in his life, next to the day that the Saibaman 

blew him up, of course.

* * *

8:03 A.M.

In the corner of a small studio apartment was a table with different 

sorts of electronic recording equipment. At that table sat a sexy young 

girl who wore nothing but a translucent red robe and a pair of black 

thong panties. And a large pair of earphones. The girl removed the 

earphones and cackled sinisterly.

"It's only a matter of time now before you're mine!" she said. The 

girl got up from the table and laughed all the way to her room to change 

into something more suitable.

* * *

9:05 A.M.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Puar went to answer the door and, after much work, finally managed 

to open it. The door flew open and smashed Puar behind it.

"Who's at the door, Puar?" Yamucha called from his bedroom.

"It's me honey!"

"Bulma? I thought you wanted me to pick you up."

"I thought I'd surprise you!" she said in an impish tone.

"Hold on. I'll be right out." A minute later, Yamucha emerged 

from his room and his jaw dropped down to the floor. His girlfriend 

had bent over to pick up her conveniently dropped red purse. She showed 

him just how tight her red skirt was. She also wore a black tube top.

"Hi Yamucha!" she greeted as she stood back up. Yamucha only waved 

lightly in response. She giggled at him and helped him pick up his chin. 

"Are you ready to go?" she asked with a kiss on the cheek.

Yamucha promptly snapped out of his trance.

"Sure, let's go!" The two of them left hand in hand. Yamucha closed 

the door behind them and Puar fell from his dent in the wall. 

* * *

11:30 A.M.

A woman stood at the sidewalk tapping her foot lightly. Take note 

that this woman was super pissed.

* * *

12:45 P.M.

(Yes, the mall is that far away)

Yamucha and Bulma walked through the mall and stopped in front of 

Victoria's Secret.

"Bulma, didn't you want to buy a gift for your father?" the 

boy inquired.

"That can wait," she told him. "Right now I want to get something 

for you!"

The biggest smile possible spread across Yamucha's face. Bulma 

kissed him again. "Wait out here. I'll be right out."

* * *

12:50 P.M.

A pink motor scooter rolled into the mall parking lot. The rider 

noticed a red car already parked in there and came to an abrupt 

halt. She stepped off the scooter and pulled out a crowbar.

* * *

1:30 P.M.

Yamucha lay sprawled on a bench, bored out of his mind. "This 

better be damn good if it takes this long," he said to himself.

"Were you talking to me?"

He opened his eyes to see Bulma standing over him. Yamucha 

jumped up from the bench. "Oh, no. I was just mumbling to myself. 

What did you buy?"

She gave him sly smirk. "I'm wearing it."

"Really? When can I see it?"

"Soon if you play your cards right. Now let's," Bulma looked 

around casually and nearly had a heart attack.

"What's wrong?" Yamucha asked. He had never seen his girlfriend 

act that way before.

Bulma grabbed his hand and began to rush through the crowd. 

"Nothing! Let's go!" She led him to a door with a blue sign on 

it and pushed him through it. She then locked the door behind them.

"Bulma, are you sure I should be in a woman's restroom?" 

Yamucha asked. Bulma responded by kissing him hard on the lips. 

She leaned him against a wall and bean to disrobe.

* * *

1:32 P.M.

A woman grabbed the doorknob for the women's restroom. 

Much to her dismay, the door was locked.

"Well this has been one grand day. First my boyfriend stands 

me up and now this." She pounded on the door. "Could you move 

it along lady!"

"Go away! I'm busy!" a voice returned from inside.

The woman outside kicked open the door and gasped to see her 

doppelganger sitting half-naked on top of her shirtless boyfriend.

"Yamucha?"

"Bulma? If you're there then this is..."

"Maron?"

"Oh $hit!"

"Yamucha, would you excuse us for a moment," Yamucha left the 

bathroom and closed the door, still not quite sure what had 

happened. He heard fighting and loud shrieks from within the room 

followed by the sound of a flushing toilet and gurgling. Bulma 

finally opened the door as she wiped a tiny bit of blood off of 

her face with a paper towel.

"Where's Maron?" he inquired.

Bulma made a head motion toward one of the toilets. "Now it's 

your turn!"

"But Bulma, I swear I didn't know!" Yamucha pleaded. Bulma grabbed 

his throat, yanked him into the room, and slammed the door.

* * *

2:55 P.M.

A shattered, battered, and tattered red car pulled up in front 

f the apartment. Yamucha crawled out and pulled his body through 

the door. He crawled passed the still unconscious Puar and into 

his bedroom where he curled up on his bed.

"Never again," he said. "Never again will I let any girl with 

even so much as a blue highlight come near me." The phone rang. He 

didn't answer it. He was afraid of who might be on the other end. 

Deftly afraid.

"I can't believe she did that to me. I'll never forget this day. 

Curse Kuririn and his damned exgirlfriend."

* * *

3:01 P.M.

Bulma slammed the receiver down. "Fine! If he doesn't want to 

let me apologize then forget him! There are plenty of fish in the 

sea!" She picked up the phone again and dialed a number. "Hi Kuririn. 

What are you doing next Saturday?"

******************

Questions? Comments? (Intelligent) Flames? Praises? Shunnings?

Send them to bigc123485@aol.com or c_dogg@my-deja.com


End file.
